1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air conditioning or cooling device for a control cabinet with a spacer frame constructed of horizontal and vertical frame sections having fastening bores and closed by wall panels and a door. The cabinet is in the shape of a box, which is designed with its two exterior dimensions being equal to or less than the two clearances between the vertical and horizontal frame sections of one side of the spacer frame and the air conditioning or cooling device is installed in this side.
A spacer frame for a control cabinet of this type is known from German patent publication DE 33 44 598 C1. It is known from a publication by the firm Rittal, entitled "Rittal Handbuch 26" (the English language translation being Rittal Manual 26), pages 289 to 293, to install the door of such a control cabinet in a boxed air conditioning or cooling device. For this purpose, a rectangular cut-out section is made in the door of the cabinet in which the air conditioning or cooling device is installed in such a way that a boxed end portion extends outward from the door of the cabinet. The air conditioning or cooling device is fastened with fastening elements disposed on the interior of the door of the cabinet. To accomplish this, it is necessary to provide the lower part of the air conditioning or cooling device with fastening edges and to insert it into the cut-out section in the door of the cabinet, from the inside of the control cabinet. The covering hood, disposed on the outside of the door of the cabinet, is bolted together with the lower part, which is connected to the door of the cabinet.
An installation of the air conditioning or cooling device in this way requires that the dimensions of the lower part be equal to or less than the clearance between the vertical and horizontal frame sections of the spacer frame which face the side of the cabinet. One disadvantage of such an installation of an air conditioning or cooling device in a control cabinet is that the air conditioning or cooling device always occupies a portion of the interior of the control cabinet when the door of the control cabinet is closed. Another disadvantage is that the air conditioning or cooling device is not very well visually integrated into the outer shape of the control cabinet.
A control cabinet is shown in German patent publication DE 88 10 228 U1, in which a heat exchanger has a lower part with its cross section reduced on all sides, so that the heat exchanger can be installed into a cut-out section in the door of the control cabinet. In this case, the lower part partially extends into the interior of the control cabinet and a major block portion of the heat exchanger extends away from the outside of the door of the control cabinet. But the heat exchanger can also be mounted on the door of the control cabinet, in which case the lower part can be covered with insulating inserts in such a way that it terminates flush with the end area of the heat exchanger. This mode of fastening has the advantage of keeping the interior of the control cabinet clear; however, the entire heat exchanger extends away from the outside of the door of the control cabinet.